


"Welcome to our youtube channel"

by goldengoldies11



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Bassist Jaehyun, Boyband, Drummer Donghyun, Guitarist Jibeom, No Plot/Plotless, On World Tour, The Street 99, Various Youtube Content, Vocalist Joochan, live streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengoldies11/pseuds/goldengoldies11
Summary: 00:00LIVE NOWJC: Back to where we were before, so, yeah… (looking at Donghyun) I think we’re up for any individual content or if like we’re doing two or three together, it depends.DH: (looking at Joochan) Which do you prefer?JC: Both, I guess. I mean, if I’m doing a solo live streaming, then most likely I’ll talk about our music, stuff like that. But if we’re doing together, then maybe some light, funny content, like those funny challenges people usually upload…DH: Yeah, that can be it.





	"Welcome to our youtube channel"

**Author's Note:**

> "use your i-ma-gi-na-tion" -Spongebob Squarepants

**The Street 99 ‘Welcome to our channel’**  
00:00 **LIVE NOW**

♪ I’m feeling so cool ♪  
♪ Top to the bottom just cool ♪  
♪ Every little thing that I do ♪  
♪ Damn it, I feel so cool ♪

JC: Hi guys! I know it’s too sudden, but we decided to interact with you guys while we’re on tour.

DH: (looking at Joochan) Let me remind you, it’s your idea.

JC: (looking at Donghyun) Please, it’s a good idea. The fans are gonna love this.

JB: Actually it’s not a bad idea after all. But, I don’t think our fans are aware of this.

JC: Did any of you tweet about this?

(complete silence)

JC: Okay, someone need to tweet this, or else we’re gonna look like some newbies trying live streaming on youtube for the first time…

DH: I mean, technically, we are.

JC: (groaning) Seriously, Donghyun.

DH: It’s true, what? We usually go on live streaming on V, I don’t know why you decided to do here instead.

JC: We’re going on a world tour. We’re going to have a bigger, international fanbase. It’s easier if it’s on youtube.

DH: Such high ambition you got there, young man.

JH: I tweeted it. Our fans should be here in any second.

JB: Oh… (looking at the screen) yeah, the viewers count is increasing. So, when are we going to start?

JC: Okay, (putting down a script) let’s introduce ourselves. 1… 2… 3,

All: Hello, we are The Street 99.

JC: I’m Joochan Hong, main vocalist and sort of the leader of the band.

DH: How come you get to be the leader when you’re the youngest. I mean, it’s just -

JH: Guys, not in front of everyone. 

JB: I thought we talked about this…

JH: Anyway, I’m Jaehyun Bong, in charge of being the bassist.

DH: Hi, there. I’m Donghyun Kim. I’m the drummer, but sometimes I sing in some of our songs. That kind of stereotyping where the drummer cannot sing needs to end right now, because hey guys, I’m proving it wrong. (winking at the screen)

JC: Was that necessary?

DH: Shut up.

JH: (sighing)

JB: Nice to meet you guys, I’m Jibeom Kim. To our new and international potential fan out there, no, me and Donghyun are not related, but he is my brother from different parents.

JH: That’s basically not related, why do you have to say the last part? It’s contradicting.

JB: I’m sure they can relate to what I was trying to say.

JC: Jibeom-hyung, how come Donghyun gets to be your brother but not me?

DH: Sucks to be you.

JC: Shut up. (hitting Donghyun’s shoulder playfully)

JH: Hey, Beom-ie. Tell the fans what you’re in charge of.

JB: Oh, yeah. Sorry ‘bout that. Well, you already know who’s the main vocalist, who’s the bassist and the drummer. That’s left us with…..

DH: The guitarist. (clapping loudly)

JB: And that’s why he is my brother from different mother and father. (pulling Donghyun to ruffle his hair)

JC: (eyeing them) Anyway, (looking at the screen) so that’s quite a brief introduction about us. Yeah, so, uhm… (looking at the script) we decided to make our own youtube channel because we feel like interacting with the fans, especially if we’re going on live streaming, like you can ask us any type of questions - 

DC: Please don’t ask unnecessary questions, or else... (laughing)

JH: Why do you even need to mention that... (sighing)

JB: Guys, guys. (directing to the viewers) Just let them be. This is normal between us, seriously. You’ll get used to this (pointing at his bandmate) over time.

JC: So yeah, (checking the script) that’s basically it. We literally have no solid content on what we’re planning to do anyway. This is useless. (throwing away the script)

DH: Hey, you shouldn’t do that.

JC: I mean, (groaning) fine fine. (getting up to take the script)

DH: Good boy. (ruffling Joochan’s hair, tugging him closer than before)

JC: (smiling) Maybe you guys can drop any question down below or leave us any suggestions for content.

JB: lieraenii asked, _What makes you guys suddenly decide to have a world tour?_

JC: So, we’re answering questions now? Okay, okay. Well, it just sorta happens, I guess. We don’t really have a serious discussion about it before. It happened when we went out to have dinner together, the four of us. And Jaehyun-hyung said, why not going for a world tour since we’ve been doing local concerts for so long.

DH: This is entirely new to us.

JH: I think it’s time for us to venture something out of normalcy. I can’t really say that we’re popular enough to cover so many countries, but we’re paving our way there.

JC: We should give it a try and somehow we all agree to it. Our team really did make it happen. Shout out to our team!!

All: (clapping, cheering loudly)

JB: Yeah, it’s going to be the first step into a new process. It’s going to be fun nevertheless.

DH: Maybe the tour will reveal our sides that we never knew before. Like they say, different point in life demands a different version of you.

JC: Yeah, (looking at Donghyun) just like how you bring out different version of me…

JB: (coughing)

JH: I gotta agree with Donghyun on this. Perhaps there’s something we yet to learn about, especially between ourselves. We’ve been together for 7 years now, but that doesn’t mean we know everything.

DH: Most of things, yeah…

JH: Yeah, so… I’m really looking forward to it.

JC: Next question. Hit it!

JB: So fi0reall asked, _Who is your favorite boy band?_

DH: That’s a very hard question, right there. 

JC: Jonas Brothers, obviously. For me, it always have been and will always be Jonas Brothers. Even so, I listen to most of the bands, any kind of bands. 

JH: I listen to Westlife and Backstreet Boys back when I was in high school.

JB: But, do they considered as boy band though?

DH: I think, they’re more like a boy group, but yeah, it’s fine.

JB: Maroon 5’s fan right here.

JH: Okay, I’ll go with Coldplay then. Yellow is my favorite song from them.

DH: Oh yeah, Yellow is such a good song! (groaning) I love that song. Now, I feel like listening to that song. Wait... (standing up, disappearing behind the screen) 

JC: What are you doing?

DH: (changing the bgm) Now that’s better. I’m sure everyone knows this song, right?

♪ Look at the stars ♪  
♪ Look how they shine for you ♪  
♪ And everything you do ♪  
♪ Yeah they were all yellow ♪

JC: Who doesn’t? Considering the fact that we’re actually a band, obviously we know most of the songs from the bands that ever existed in this whole wide world.

JB: Okay, that might actually sound so cool, but no.

JC: Gosh, why can’t anyone be on my side for once?

DH: There he goes again… (walking towards his seat) Exaggerating and Joochan are meant to be in one sentence.

JH: Anyway, what’s yours, Beom-ie?

JB: OneRepublic and The Script!! Guess what’s my favorite song from them.

DH: (standing up) Counting Stars and Breakeven!!

JH: Those are literally their greatest hits...

JB: Hell, yes. (singing) What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you?

DH: (singing) And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?

JH: Funny how there’s Yellow at the background, yet these guys sing to Breakeven.

JC: Okay, so that’s that. Next from kawaii eilish, she said, Will you guys make an individual content?

DH: Wait, guys! Wait! I love 5 Seconds of Summer too…

JH: Oh gosh, that’s right! How can we forget them? You guys remember when we drove to the city after our concert last January, singing to She Looks so Perfect… Good old times…

DH: Singing? You meant screaming, right? Because we’re definitely not just singing to that song, no. We’re screaming and Joochan even lost his voice the next morning.

JC: It was worth it.

JH: I mean, yeah that song is super nice, but really, Joochan? Really? You chose 5 Seconds of Summer over our band?

JC: It was just that one time, okay? I didn’t scream like that since then, right?

JH: Yeah, point taken.

JB: Oh my god! (standing up, disappearing behind the screen)

DH: Why, why?

JB, behind the screen: Guess what song just came into my mind.

DH: All of a sudden?

JB: Me and - 

DH: My broken heart. Gosh, that’s legendary too!

JB: (changing the bgm) Seriously, who doesn’t know this song, I’m judging you. It’s the basic education.

♪ All I need is a little love in my life ♪  
♪ All I need is a little love in the dark ♪  
♪ A little but I'm hoping it might kick start ♪  
♪ Me and my broken heart ♪

JH: Okay, let’s not changing songs anymore. Beom-ie, just set it on autoplay.

JC: Back to where we were before, so, yeah… (looking at Donghyun) I think we’re up for any individual content or if like we’re doing two or three together, it depends.

DH: (looking at Joochan) Which do you prefer?

JC: Both, I guess. I mean, if I’m doing a solo live streaming, then most likely I’ll talk about our music, stuff like that. But if we’re doing together, then maybe some light, funny content, like those funny challenges people usually upload…

DH: Yeah, that can be it.

JH: I prefer us as a group, but at times, maybe I’ll post some vlogs or I don’t know…

JB: (walking back to his seat) Like travelling vlogs, yeah… That’s a good idea. You can also post videos of you eating, like those Mukbang videos you like to watch. 

DH: Go for it, Jae-hyung. Why not make it your own? That way, the fans will watch whenever they’re eating. Isn’t that great?

JH: Sounds like it. I’ll try.

JB: For me, personally, maybe I’ll talk about music like Joochan. But where’s variety in there, right?

DH: (looking at Jibeom) Maybe you can try ASMR too. I mean, there’s a lot of content we can do, consider how most of us likes to spend time on youtube.

JC: Yeah, the ideas will keep on coming over time, that’s for sure. 

JH: Speaking of it, what’s the content for this live?

JC: I… (hiding his face behind his hand) I have no idea.

DH: As long as the fans like it, then I guess we can do whatever. This can be our introduction, since it’s our first time anyway.

JB: Or we can just answer questions like we did just now.

JC: Or we can do both. Yeah, screw it. We have no content, let’s go for that.

DH: (nodding)

JC: Like Donghyun said, we can do whatever.

(awkward silence)

JC: Okay, shall we do the last question before we’re logging off?

JH: Sure.

JB: Wow, seriously. The chat is moving so fast, I can’t even read.

DH: (trying to read the chat) I didn’t sign up for this, to be honest. 

JH: (laughing) I don’t know if you’re being sincere or sarcastic about it.

DH: I mean, sure I appreciate the effort, but it wasn’t this fast in V. This, wow, I can’t finish reading…

JH: That’s going worldwide, to you.

JC: Let me just take screenshot of our live from my phone and answer whatever question there is.

JH: (laughing hysterically)

DH: (laughing too)

JB: To that point…? (joining the others laughing)

JC: Desperate time calls for desperate measure. (pulling out a phone)

JH: That doesn’t even fit in this situation. (continue laughing)

DH: It’s not even funny, but I’m laughing because Jae-hyung laughing. (still laughing)

JB: (cupping his mouth with his hands, looking at the screen very seriously) I’m done.

JC: Okay, guys. (looking at the phone) So, I managed to get a question. It’s from I’m a Disappointment, _What do you think about South Korea’s music industry?_

DH: What does that mean? (catching breath)

JC: I’m not really sure, but maybe it meant as K-pop? Honestly, most korean music are well-known because of the idol groups and dramas. Like internationally. But I guess, if you’re a local, or have been listening to SK’s music for a very long time, there’s so much more than just K-pop. No hate, though.

DH: Everyone has their own preference, keep that in mind.

JC: I like listening to ballad songs. Jibeom-hyung too, like we will spend time listening to ballad songs just to kill time before our concert.

DH: Well, I guess I listen to more upbeat songs just so I can dance to it. Like EXO’s Kokobop. Oh yeah, Jae-hyung is a huge fan of EXO. 

JH: (excitedly) Yes, EXO! I just love them, I don’t need a reason to begin with. I love them, end of discussion.

DH: There we go, an EXO die-hard fan here.

♪ Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy ♪  
♪ Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city ♪  
♪ Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack ♪  
♪ 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back ♪

DH: Oh, wow. Kesha’s Tiktok.

JH: (singing) I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes.

JB: (singing) Trying on all our clothes, clothes.

JC: Okay, that’s is for tonight. Look at the time. (looking at his nonexistent watch) I guess my bandmates are getting (making circle motion besides his head) It’s been great to finally go on live streaming with you guys. We had fun even though it’s our first. 

All, except JC: (singing) Don't stop, make it pop.

JC: (whispering to the screen) Just let them be. Anyway, have a good night sleep everyone. 

JC: (looking at his bandmates) Guys, guys. Let’s greet them before we leave.

JH: I seriously don’t know what happened. It’s just the song.

JB: And now, you blame the song.

DH: Well, who could resist Tik Tok though?

JB: Point taken.

JC: Guys… (pointing at the screen)

JB: Oh, yeah. Sorry. (bowing)

JC: ‘Till next time.

All: It’s The Street 99. (waving at the screen) Bye.

DH: (waving closer) Bye, everyone.

JH: (leaning close to the screen, whispering) Goodnight.

JB: Night~ (leaning close to the screen) Wait, how do you turn this off?

JH: I think we need to press this button. Joochan, we need to press this button, right?

DH: You guys are so close to the screen.

JC, voices from behind: Yeah, just press the red button at the top left corner. I think once you press it, it will immediately go -

**LIVE STREAMING** ended.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened, don't ask me...


End file.
